On The Ropes
by RueEmerson
Summary: What if Peggy Carter had an American cousin? And what if Olivia "Liv" Yardley was a sharpshooter and trick roper who ended up being the only female Howling Commando? And what if she saves Bucky from falling from the train? Don't own the MCU except Liv and her storyline.
1. Prologue

JUNE 1943

"Step right up folks! See the best trick roper and sharpshooter since Will Rogers and Annie Oakley!" shouted the barker to the crowd wandering around Queens at the World Exposition of Tomorrow.

Most people ignored him, more interested in seeing the future Howard Stark was proposing rather than a cowgirl twirl a rope and pick off tin cans at 30 paces.

Olivia Yardley sighed as she swung her rifle onto her back, letting it hang by its strap. Wild West shows were a thing of the past.

Why had she let Peggy talk her into coming to the East Coast for a couple of weeks? She should be riding the range and helping round up cattle on her father's ranch back in Texas. Not standing around trying to impress these Yankees.

"I'm sorry," her cousin said as she approached, her British accent turning a few heads nearby.

Liv shrugged and smiled at the dark-haired beauty in front of her.

"Don't worry about it," she said, looping her lariat. "At least I got to see you. That alone was worth the long train ride. We don't see each other nearly enough."

Peggy Carter smiled and nodded.

"Agreed. How about we head back to my place for the night and then I can take you out to the base in the morning and show you around?" Peggy asked. "I have a group of new recruits to whip into shape."

"Sounds promising," Liv said, a gleam in her eye. "I look forward to seeing how they react when taking orders from a woman."

* * *

When Peggy and Liv arrived at Camp Lehigh, New Jersey, they were greeted with salutes everywhere they walked.

"I'm impressed, cuz," Liv said as she followed Peggy around. "I know it ain't easy being a woman who commands men. But looks like you've got it under control."

Peggy let out a snort as her assistant picked up a box of clipboards and quietly stood waiting for instruction.

"I've got it under control, alright," she muttered as she motioned for them to head for the field. Liv trailed behind, wanting to watch the scene unfold without interruption.

"Gentlemen, I'm Agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division," Peggy informed the Strategic Scientific Reserve recruits standing at attention.

"What's with the accent, Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up the U.S. Army," one of the men piped up. Liv rolled her eyes. The things they had to deal with.

"What's your name, Soldier?" Peggy calmly asked.

"Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty," he snarkily replied.

"Step forward, Hodge. Put your right foot forward," she commanded.

"We gonna wrastle? 'Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like," he said, winking at her.

Liv held her breath. This was definitely not going to end well—for him anyway.

With a strong right hook, Peggy felled him in one swipe without blinking an eye.

Liv had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing outright.

"Agent Carter," a gruff looking commander called out as he climbed out of a Jeep.

"Col Phillips!" Peggy replied, saluting him. Liv stood ramrod straight as the man passed her.

"I can see you're breaking in the candidates. That's good," Col Chester Phillips told her with a smirk on his face before glancing at Hodge, still rolling on the ground in pain.

"Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in line at attention 'til someone comes and tells you what to do," he ordered Hodge.

"Yes, sir," Hodge answered. Liv stifled a snicker when Hodge sniffled.

* * *

"This was so worth it," Liv later told Peggy as they laid out in their bunks that evening. "When you punched that Hodge character and then when Rogers toppled the flagpole outsmarting them all … It has been a great day."

Peggy stared at the ceiling.

"Steve may be a scrawny thing, but he is a scrappy one, isn't he?" Liv commented, rolling over onto her stomach and glancing at her cousin.

"Earth to Peggy," Liv added, waving a hand toward Peggy's face.

"Sorry, was thinking about next week," Peggy said.

"What's on the agenda?" Liv asked.

"We will be testing to see if we can make super soldiers and Steve is the first candidate," Peggy said.

Liv gasped.

"Like an experiment? You sure that's a good idea? He might die, being weak and all," Liv said.

"Dr. Erskine has faith this will work to Steve's benefit," Peggy replied.

"This I can't wait to see. I guess Daddy will have to do without me for a little longer," Liv said, laying her head on her pillow and shutting her eyes.

* * *

A week later, Liv sat in the front seat of the car with the driver while Steve bumbled along in the backseat with Peggy on their way through Brooklyn. Liv listened to the conversation and smiled to herself. She could tell her cousin was well on her way to falling in love with the kid.

She followed them in amazement as they walked through the passages of the secret facility. Peggy and Liv stood to the side as Steve hesitantly pulled off his shirt in front of them and climbed into the chamber.

Dr. Erskine directed them to the balcony so they watched behind the glass as Steve was injected with the serum and Howard turned the dial.

Peggy leapt to her feet when she heard Steve scream in pain. Liv ran to the platform with Peggy and both winced when Steve shouted he could do it.

Liv was sure Peggy was going to pass out when the chamber opened revealing a much taller, ripped version of Steve. They rushed down the stairs and Peggy barely contained herself from reaching out and touching Steve.

"How do you feel?" Liv asked as Peggy couldn't seem to utter any sounds, her mouth agape as she stared at Steve.

"Taller," Steve breathed, looking around for a moment before staring into Peggy's eyes. She handed him a T-shirt right before all hell broke loose.

Peggy raised her pistol and then ran after the shooter while Liv stayed by Dr. Erskine's side. Steve cradled the dying doctor, who pointed at Steve's chest before the light went out of his eyes, and then looked up at Liv with pure determination.

"Go," she whispered. Steve jumped to his feet and darted through the throng of people.

* * *

"Spoke to the President this morning. As of today, the SSR is being re-tasked," Col Phillips informed Peggy as she, Steve, and Liv stood there in surprise.

"Pack your bags, Agent Carter. You, too, Yardley. I've seen what you can do with a gun. That also means you, Stark. We're flying to London tonight," Col Phillips said, turning away.

"I want in," Steve requested, halting the commander in mid-step.

"You're an experiment," Col Phillips retorted. "I asked for an army and all I got was you. You're not enough."

Liv wanted to wring the commander's neck; Peggy looked crestfallen.

That's when the senator stepped in and invited Steve to represent America by promoting war bonds to fund the war effort. He reluctantly agreed to do the USO tours.

Peggy wanted to weep at being separated from Steve and Liv wanted to punch someone—namely the colonel—on her cousin's behalf. They both settled for hugging Steve goodbye and wishing him well.


	2. Dropping In

NOVEMBER 1943

"What I wouldn't give to be back where it's warm," Liv lamented to Peggy as they huddled in the tent, trying to not shiver as the rain swept through the Italian countryside.

Liv stared into the grey sky as she pondered the last five months. She hadn't intended on this living overseas with her cousin amongst Army men in the middle of a war.

When she had wired her father to let him know of the colonel's request, Cole Yardley had responded to her that she needed to serve her country more than she needed to herd cattle. They would survive without her and he told her to make him even prouder than he already was.

So here she was, generally sitting around, offering very little to the war effort. Nevertheless, Peggy had repeatedly told her how glad she was for the female company.

* * *

When they heard the USO was coming to Italy, Peggy lit up at the prospect of seeing Steve again. After the show, she sought him out with Liv in tow.

"And these are your only two options? Lab rat or dancing monkey? You were meant for more than this, you know," Peggy said as Steve bent over his drawing pad.

"I finally got nearly everything I wanted and I'm wearing tights," Steve wryly said as an ambulance drove up with its horn blasting.

"Your audience contained what was left of the 107th. The rest were either killed or captured," Peggy commented as she watched Steve glance into the distance.

"The 107th?" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and dropping his pad into the mud.

"What about it?" Liv asked.

"C'mon," he shouted, motioning for the women to chase after him, as he sprinted into the pouring rain toward Col Phillips' tent.

* * *

"You heard the colonel. Your friend is most likely dead," Peggy said as she and Liv followed Steve into the chorus tent.

"You don't know that," Steve said, ignoring them as he swapped clothes.

"Even so, he's devising strategy …" Peggy added.

"By the time he'd done doing that, it could be too late," Steve interrupted, pushing past her.

Liv grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Let me help," she said, looking into his angry blue eyes. "I'll go with you. You need someone watching your back."

"No!" Peggy said, looking at Liv.

"I can't let you do that," Steve agreed, shrugging off her hand as he marched toward the Jeep and tossed in his shield.

Liv cursed under her breath, grabbed her lariat, and leapt into the Jeep's passenger side, daring Steve to throw her out. He glared at her as Peggy piped up.

"Oh, alright!" she said exasperated. "I've got an idea."

She jumped into the Jeep behind Steve.

* * *

"We should be able to drop you on the doorstep," Howard said from the cockpit as they neared Austria.

"Just get us as close as you can," Steve said, glancing at Liv. She strapped on her lariat under her parachute pack and nodded.

"You two are going to be in a lot of trouble," Steve said, glancing at Peggy as he clutched his shield. She shrugged before giving him a knowing smile and touching his knee.

They both had seen their share of trouble together, so this only seemed par for the course.

Liv rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"How about me and you fondue later?" Howard called out to Liv.

"Let's see how this goes," she replied with a cheeky grin.

Enemy fire shook the plane and everyone sobered up.

Steve made his way to the side door with Liv right behind him. Peggy tried to stop them.

"Get back here! We're taking you all the way!" she shouted.

"As soon as you can, turn this thing around and get the hell out of here!" Steve shouted as he prepared to jump, Liv at his heels.

"You can't give me orders!" Peggy retorted.

"The hell I can't! I'm a captain," Steve replied with a big grin, giving Peggy a peck on the cheek before leapt out of the plane. Liv grabbed her cousin and squeezed her before diving out behind Steve.

"Be safe," Peggy whispered as she watched their parachutes deploy.

* * *

Once on the ground, Steve and Liv darted through the woods toward the base, ducking when armored trucks drove by. They rushed behind the last in the convoy, catapulting into the cargo compartment where they were greeted by Hydra soldiers.

"Fellas," Steve said before punching them and tossing them out. Liv grinned at him.

Once inside the camp, they clambered out of the truck and stealthily headed toward the main building. Steve knocked out the soldier guarding the door and they scurried inside.

They located the American soldiers, trapped behind bars, and quickly worked to unlock the doors.

"Well, hello there!" Dum Dum said, looking up at Liv as she peered down at the men. She smirked at him, saying nothing.

"I'm looking for Sergeant James Barnes," Steve said as members of the 107th exited the now-open cages.

"Some have gone to the factory, but no one's ever come back from it," Falsworth commented, looking Liv over.

"What?" she retorted.

Steve pulled her close to his side.

"Get everyone out of here, past the gate. I'll meet up with you with anyone else I find," he quietly instructed her. Liv nodded.

"Be careful," she softly said to him before facing the men.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" she ordered, waving them forward. Dum Dum looked at the others and grinned real big.

"I like her style!" he said. The others murmured in agreement and ran for the exits behind Liv, who led the charge, her lariat in hand.

* * *

The men and Liv gathered in the woods, watching the compound go up in flames.

"Come on, Steve," she muttered to herself as she anxiously awaited.

"So, sweetheart, any plans when we get back?" Dum Dum asked.

"What did you have in mind?" she flippantly replied, glancing at the mustached man at her side.

"Anything you want," he said, smiling.

She started to tell him what she really thought when Steve emerged from the tree line with another man in tow.

"You made it!" she exclaimed, walking toward them and refraining herself from giving him a hug. He smiled at her and tipped his head toward Bucky, who stepped up next to him and appraised Liv with a bewildered expression.

"Liv, this is Bucky," Steve proudly introduced. Liv smiled at Bucky.

"I'm glad you're not dead," she said.

"Me, too," Bucky warily replied.

"Not to break up this reunion, but could we get out of here?" Gabe interjected.

Steve nodded and guided the troop through the woods, Bucky on one side and Liv on the other.

* * *

"I surrender myself for disciplinary action," Steve said when Col Phillips emerged from the throng of soldiers surrounding the freed ragtag troop. Peggy directly stood behind the colonel.

The colonel looked at him, then Liv, then Bucky, then back at Steve.

"That won't be necessary," Col Phillips said before walking off.

Peggy came up to Steve, grabbed the lapels of his jacket, and outright kissed him on the lips in front of everyone. Steve blushed as Bucky stared in surprise.

"You're late," she muttered where only Steve and Liv could hear.

"We missed our ride, cuz," Liv said, pulling Peggy into a hug.


	3. Dancing the Night Away

"Whatdya say, Rogers?" Col Phillips commented, glancing at Steve in the war room. "You drew a map. Do ya think ya can wipe Hydra off of it?"

"Yes, sir. I'll need a team," Steve replied.

"We're already putting together the best men," the colonel said, looking at the papers handed to him by his assistant.

"With all due respect, sir, so am I," Steve said with a wistful look.

* * *

The members of the newly-formed Howling Commandos were laughing and drinking when Liv and Peggy entered the bar. The singing subsided as they strode toward the squad, all of whom hastily knocked their chairs back and stood.

"Join us!" Dum Dum invited, directly eyeing Liv as he reached for a chair nearby. Liv raised an eyebrow and glanced at Peggy, who subtly shook her head.

"Sure, why not?" Liv commented with a sly grin forming as she looked at the men. "Who's buying?"

Morita laughed. "Captain America," he replied as Dum Dum held Liv's chair out for her.

"Well, then, who am I to refuse an offer like that?" Liv said, sitting down. Peggy sighed and pressed on in search of Steve.

Both Bucky and Steve stood at attention when she entered the cove they were in.

"I see your top squad is prepping for duty," Peggy commented, tipping her head toward the Howling Commandos, who were back to singing and playfully challenging Liv with shots. She was loving every minute; it felt like home.

"You don't like music?" Bucky curiously asked.

"I do actually," Peggy replied, staring at Steve. "I might, after this is all over, go dancing."

Steve fought not to blush, which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately where Peggy was concerned.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bucky kidded.

"The right partner," Peggy said, still not taking her eyes off Steve. They held each other's gaze a little longer before she walked away to talk to one of the other women in the corner.

Bucky sighed. "I'm invisible," he complained to Steve. "I'm turning into you! It is a horrible dream!"

Steve patted him on the shoulder and nodded toward the Howling Commandos, where Liv had officially been inducted as one of them. Her gender apparently wasn't going to hold her back.

"Maybe she's got a friend," Steve hinted. Bucky tilted his head to the side to peek at Liv. She caught his eye and winked.

Maybe being Captain America's friend wasn't so bad after all, Bucky thought.

Steve gravitated toward Peggy as Bucky wandered over to Liv's side.

"Would you care to dance?" Bucky asked Liv, ignoring the others. She looked up at him as he extended a hand.

Since the moment she'd met him, something about him had struck a chord deep inside her—and that was dangerously playing with fire. She could handle Dum Dum and the others as they reminded her of the ranch hands back in Texas.

But Bucky with his dark hair and brooding expression … he was new territory.

She decided to take a chance. Liv placed her hand in his and he nearly lifted her out of her seat.

Whereas Peggy was curvy, Liv was lithe. Liv felt small when Bucky pulled her into his arms on the dance floor. Nary a thought remained in her head as his hands settled on her waist.

"So how did a dame like you end up in a place like this?" he asked as they swayed.

"I, ummm, my cousin, Peggy, well, it's kinda hard to explain," she finally answered, meeting those steel blue eyes. She nearly faltered in her step.

Get a grip, Liv told herself.

"How do you and Steve know each other?" she asked, breaking her gaze with him to see the Howling Commandos still whooping it up at the table.

"We've been friends since we were kids," Bucky said. "Back then he was littler and always getting into fights. I see that's changed."

"Yeah, that was something else when he came out of the chamber super-sized," Liv commented, bringing her attention back to Bucky when he paused in mid-step.

"You were there?" he asked.

"Yeah. You see, I was visiting Peggy—I'm from Texas—when Steve was recruited for the Army and he volunteered to be their first test subject for this 'Project Rebirth,'" she replied as they resumed slow dancing. "If I'm to understand correctly, you have also been injected with that same super soldier serum."

Bucky sighed.

"Not something I'd like to remember," he said. "It was plenty painful and they weren't too nice about it."

Liv nodded, knowing the procedure Hydra performed was obviously against his will, and changed the subject.

"So you planning on following Captain America and these guys into the jaws of death?" she asked, nodding toward the Howling Commandos, who were singing at the top of their lungs and drinking. "Sounds like it will be quite the adventure."

"Naw," Bucky said. Liv looked at him in surprise.

"I'm planning on following that little guy from Brooklyn," he said with a serious face but a gleam in his eye. Liv chuckled.

"I can only imagine the trouble the two of you must have gotten into as young whippersnappers," Liv said.

"Lady, you don't know the half of it," Bucky said, twirling her with a devilish smirk.

* * *

Hours later, Peggy looked all around the bar and couldn't find Liv.

"Where could she have gone?" she asked aloud to no one in particular. Steve came up to her and saw her distress.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Liv. She's not here," she said, worry starting to set in. Since coming to Europe, they had always traveled together and rarely been out of sight of each other.

Steve glanced at the squad, some of whom were slumped over the table with their foreheads on their arms or leaning against another. All were awake except Jacques.

"Did any of you see Liv leave?" he asked them. They collectively shook their heads. Morita then pointed toward the back.

Steve swiveled around, and there semi-hidden in a dark corner, was Liv locked in a passionate embrace with Bucky, trapped between him and the wall.

Peggy sharply inhaled and shook her head. Steve's ears reddened. He and Peggy had shared a few chaste kisses; certainly nothing like that.

"That girl," Peggy muttered. She strode toward the couple and tapped on Bucky's shoulder.

The two broke apart, Liv visibly flushed and Bucky with a smug expression.

"Excuse us," Peggy said, grabbing Liv's wrist and practically dragging her away.

Bucky grinned from ear to ear as he watched them go. Steve rolled his eyes at his friend.


	4. In the Middle of the Action

Peggy and Liv rounded the corner in SSR Headquarters in London when they came upon Steve kissing Col Phillips' blond assistant Lorraine.

"What the hell?" Liv gasped.

"Captain!" Peggy loudly called out, a frown on her face. "We're ready for you, unless you're otherwise occupied."

She turned on her heel and Liv gave Steve a death glare as he broke loose and straightened his uniform.

"Peggy, wait!" he pleaded, hurrying after Peggy. Liv angrily punched his shoulder as he passed her.

"Owww," he said, looking at Liv.

"How could you?" she hissed at him.

"It's not what you think!" he said, trying to catch up with Peggy.

"You still don't know a bloody thing about women," Peggy bit out when she led him to Howard. Liv turned on the blonde.

"You best get out of my sight if you don't want a black eye," Liv threatened. Lorraine huffed but Liv could see the fear in her eyes. "Go on!"

The secretary scuttled away.

* * *

Liv caught up with Peggy, who was still fuming. They wandered to where Steve was trying shields.

With an innocent face, he smiled at Peggy.

"You quite finished, Mr. Stark?" Peggy asked, ignoring Steve.

"What do you think?" Steve asked her, holding up the vibranium shield in front of him.

Peggy grabbed the gun closest to her on the table and aimed directly at Steve, letting off four rounds.

Howard ducked for cover as Steve cowered behind the shield. Liv shook her head at her cousin's antics. Peggy was nearly as good of a shot as she was.

"There are better ways to handle your anger, girl," Liv muttered behind Peggy.

"Yes, I think it works," Peggy stated, feeling much better now. She set the gun back down and sauntered right past Steve. Liv raised an eyebrow at him as she trailed behind.

Steve and Howard just stared at their backs in awe.

* * *

"Please forgive me," Steve begged Peggy that evening at the apartment he temporarily was inhabiting with Bucky.

Still livid about his behavior, Peggy didn't want to see him before the squad left on their six-part mission later that week. But Liv had insisted, telling her she'd regret it if God forbid something happened to him.

Peggy didn't want to admit her cousin was right. But she also couldn't bear for Steve to leave without settling whatever this was between them.

Liv happily accompanied Peggy to the apartment as her chaperone. Not that Peggy needed one, but Liv wasn't about to pass up spending some private time with Bucky before they headed out to the field.

Thanks to her experience on cattle drives, she knew time alone was rare.

Bucky whisked Liv to the living room couch while Peggy and Steve hashed it out in the kitchen.

"Do you think she'll forgive him?" Bucky whispered, glancing at the two. "He feels guilty for kissing that woman."

"Then why did he do it?" Liv haughtily retorted, drawing his attention back to her. "Peggy thought they had something special."

"That floozy was the one who threw herself at him before he could react," Bucky said, defending his best pal.

Liv lifted an eyebrow.

"Really? From where I stood, he seemed to be enjoying it," she said. Bucky sighed.

"Aww, c'mon. What was he supposed to do? Shove her away, slap her?" he said.

Liv snorted.

"Whatever it takes," she flippantly replied, pointedly looking at her fingernails.

"Don't be like that, dollface," Bucky pleaded. "It wasn't his fault. I'm telling you, he's been sick about it all day. He really does care about Peggy."

Liv finally lifted her eyes.

"And what about you? What would you have done in his place? What if some floozy had thrown herself at you?" she asked.

She had no illusions that Bucky was hers exclusively; Soldiers—or any man for that matter—like Steve were one-of-a-kind. But Liv couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth with the high hopes that Bucky might be like Steve.

Bucky gave her a half smile.

"Is that your way of asking me to go steady?" he half-joked, half-serious.

Exasperated, Liv started to stand when Bucky stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"I would have told her that I had someone waiting for me, politely removed her hands from me, and then walked away," he softly said, his gaze boring into hers. "Don't let her come between us, Liv."

"You're just saying that to appease me," Liv weakly said, knowing full well that wasn't the case at all.

"Not at all," Bucky said, licking his lower lip and biting down on it in one of the most endearing sights Liv had ever witnessed. Damn, how would she ever be able to resist this man?

* * *

The Howling Commandos weren't the least surprised when Liv boarded the military cargo truck behind Captain America, her lariat looped over her shoulder and a pistol strapped to her thigh.

"Anyone ready for some action?" Bucky shouted as he bounded up the ramp behind Liv.

"Always!" Dum Dum, who sat in the driver's seat, returned with a grin.

Steve double-checked their equipment before giving Dum Dum the thumbs up.

"You sure you can drive this thing?" Gabe asked Dum Dum.

"Just like driving a Buick," he replied. Gabe glanced at Jacques who muttered in French something about stupidity.

* * *

They raided and ransacked one Hydra base after another. Liv was right in the thick of it, her sharpshooting rivaling Bucky's.

In fact, the men treated Liv like one of the boys and started taking bets as to who would be the most likely to kill the most Nazis—her or Bucky.

Steve refused to take sides when they asked him to add to the pool. He had seen both in action; not to mention there was no way he was going to choose between his best friend and his best gal's cousin.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter; fortunately you get a much longer-and smuttier-one next!**_


	5. Relieving the Tension

**_A/N: Smut alert so consider yourself duly warned!_**

"You need to relax," Liv admonished as she followed Steve into the tent he shared with Bucky.

"And how exactly would I do that?" Steve warily replied, dropping his shield next to his bedroll before pulling off his mask. He acknowledged Bucky, who was perched on his own bedding, before facing Liv.

"We're way outside of town and I can't get drunk anyway," Steve grumbled. They were camped out in a field near the Polish border, away from any inhabitants that might reveal they were coming.

Liv blankly stared at him a moment as if in thought.

"Take off your shirt and lay down," she told him. His eyebrows shot up and red crept up his neck.

"What?" he asked. Bucky snickered. Liv rolled her eyes.

"I used to give my daddy back rubs after a hard day. I'm pretty good at relieving muscle tension. Take off your shirt and lay face down," she commanded again.

"I dunno," Steve hesitated, rubbing his neck. He wasn't used to being undressed in front of women—it wasn't proper.

Liv glanced at Bucky for help, shifting her eyes from him to Steve and him again. He grinned.

"C'mon, pal. It's not like she's going to destroy your virtue," Bucky cheekily said.

"Like you know anything about virtue," Steve muttered under his breath.

Bucky roared with laughter and Liv tried to hide her smile. Bucky was a flirt and they had definitely done their share of necking the past few weeks when they could steal a moment alone.

Steve sighed and then peeled off his uniform top and shucked his undershirt. He laid down on his bedding, resting his forehead on his forearms.

Liv rolled up her sleeves and then straddled his thighs. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to knead with them with all her strength.

Before long, Steve was putty and trying to stifle his moans as Liv moved her hands across his back. Bucky lazily watched from his bedroll.

Confident she had worked out all his tension, Liv dismounted and sat down between Steve's and Bucky's bedrolls, flexing and popping her hand joints.

"You okay there, pal?" Bucky asked Steve, who had turned his head to face the tent wall.

Steve was more than okay; he was also very turned on and embarrassed beyond belief. He couldn't look at Liv or Bucky because he knew his expression would give it away.

Liv looked at Steve when he didn't answer Bucky.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, concerned.

Steve stayed on his stomach but answered.

"I'm doing just fine," he said, wincing at the huskiness he heard in his own voice.

Based on his response, it dawned on Liv what had happened and she surprised everyone in the tent—including herself—when she spoke.

"I can take care of that for you, too," she softly said, before adding, "Peggy doesn't have to know."

"That's not necessary," Steve choked.

"Really, it's no big deal," Liv added. She normally wasn't that bold but it seemed like the right thing to do. She also wasn't one to offer sexual favors; she had limited experience but one particular ranch hand had taught her much about the pleasure between a man and a woman.

Steve finally turned his head, avoiding Liv's gaze and helplessly looking at Bucky.

What little knowledge he had about intimacy he had learned from and experienced with Bucky. Bucky hadn't been with a lot of women, but he knew enough. Bucky had helped Steve get off several times before because no woman wanted to bed a scrawny kid.

Steve also knew Liv and Bucky were an item and he definitely didn't want to come between them.

Liv observed the silent exchange between the two men.

"He's fine with it, aren't you, Barnes?" Liv interjected, meeting Bucky's eyes.

"Sure," Bucky said, breaking her gaze to look at Steve. "Let her take care of you."

At his friend's consent, Steve relented, rolling over onto his back and reaching for his belt buckle. Liv situated herself next to his side on her knees and gently pushed his hands aside.

"Allow me," she softly said, undoing his uniform pants before easing it and his boxers down enough to release his erection. Bucky stood up and went to tent flap to stand guard so they wouldn't be interrupted should one of the squad choose to come calling.

As Liv stroked Steve, Bucky raptly watched, his own desire spiking.

Steve closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep from moaning as Liv rubbed her thumb over his tip. She stopped and he heard her shift. Next thing he knew her bare thighs were straddling his waist.

Bucky had felt himself harden when Liv had kicked off her boots and shimmied out of her pants. They hadn't got that far in their relationship yet.

Liv positioned herself over Steve and grasped him long enough to guide him in. Steve shoved his fist in his mouth to stifle his groan as she slowly sank down on him.

It had been a while since she'd done this and Liv struggled to keep her composure; Steve was bigger than she was used to. Once settled, she shifted her hips and planted her hands on either side of his head. He opened his eyes, which were blown, and he was breathing hard.

"Relax, Captain," she whispered as she began rocking on him. "Put your hands on my hips and help me."

Steve did as he was told, slipping his hands under her button-down shirt to grip her hips. They quickly found a rhythm and soon he was coming. Liv rode him through his climax without thought to her own gratification.

"Get some sleep," she quietly said as she moved off him and tucked him back in his pants. He gave her a lethargic smile as she pulled his blanket over him. He was sound asleep in seconds.

Liv reached for her own pants when Bucky pounced on her.

"C'mere, dollface," he huskily whispered, slanting his mouth over hers. She clung to him as he lowered her to his bedroll, his body covering hers.

"Let me take of _you_ ," he said against her lips. She hungrily ran her hands down his back, tugging his shirt up. He discarded it quickly before unbuttoning her shirt.

Impatient, Liv reached for his belt and Bucky braced himself on his forearms to lift up enough to give her access.

Once she had freed him, Liv wrapped her legs around him and urgently arched up.

Bucky met her halfway, slamming into her and burying himself deep inside while swallowing their moans with his mouth on hers.

With each thrust, he would deliberately surge forward and up to grind against her core. She writhed beneath him, raking her fingernails across his shoulder blades and in his hair.

Their first time didn't last long as both desperately needed release.

Liv bit back a cry as her body seized with pleasure, clenching his. Bucky buried his face in her neck to stifle his groan as she squeezed his climax out of him. Once milked dry, he collapsed on her and she welcomed his weight.

They stayed that way for a few beats before he untangled himself from her. They quietly dressed—not wanting to get caught with their pants down, so to speak—and snuck glances at each other with sated smiles.

Bucky laid down on his side on his bedroll, leaving some space and expectantly looking up at her.

Liv sighed. She briefly wondered if the others would take her seriously if she stayed the night in the captain's tent.

As if he could read her mind, Bucky sat up and reached for her.

"They ain't going to bother you about it," he said. "They've already accepted you as one of us. Besides, they know better than to say anything."

Liv raised an eyebrow and gave him a cocky grin.

"Is that so, Sergeant? Are you going to defend my virtue?" she kidded.

"Actually, I was thinking about mine," he retorted with a smirk.

She shoved him and he caught her hand, pulling her into his lap.

"Stay with me," Bucky softly said, brushing her hair from her face, appealing to her with those steel blue eyes. Liv knew she was a goner.

Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded.

Steve woke at the break of dawn to find Bucky protectively curled around Liv. He smiled at the sight—he couldn't wait for that to be him and Peggy—before donning his uniform and heading out of the tent to divert any unwanted attention by the others.


	6. Ridin' the Rails

The Howling Commandos weren't oblivious to what was transpiring between Liv and Bucky; they just chose to ignore it.

Jacques and Gabe kept their mouths shut when they noticed Liv didn't pitch her tent the next night. Dum Dum saw Liv follow Bucky into his tent and sighed to himself—he wouldn't have minded her in his tent.

"Better luck back home," Morita muttered, noticing Dum Dum's forlorn expression. He personally thought Liv was doing them all a favor by sticking with the captain's best friend so the rest of them wouldn't fight over her.

* * *

"Remember how I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?" Bucky asked Steve as they looked into the distance at the train tracks along the mountainside.

Liv reminded herself to breathe, forcing herself to stare at Bucky's back. She had never been a fan of heights; it had taken all her nerve to jump out of the plane with Steve.

"Yeah. And I threw up?" Steve replied.

"This isn't payback, is it?" Bucky commented.

"Now why would I do that?" Steve said with a grin.

"We were right," Gabe interrupted, one ear to the headphones. "Dr. Zola's on the train. Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he's going, they must need him bad."

Steve shared a look with Bucky as he put on his helmet. Liv adjusted her lariat strap on her shoulder as they got into position. Why she had volunteered to rappel with the guys toward a moving train, she'll never know. Gabe had offered to take her place, but her sense of adventure had won out.

"Let's get going cause they're moving like the devil," Falsworth said.

Steve leapt first, Bucky behind him, with Liv bringing up the rear. Once they all landed on the roofs and carefully maneuvered toward the front car, Steve and Bucky descended down the side while Liv kept watch with her rifle.

The next thing Liv knew, there was an explosion out the side of the train car she was standing on and suddenly Bucky was clinging to a side rail below her, sheer terror on his face.

"Bucky, hang on!" Steve shouted as he tried to reach for Bucky from his position.

In a split second, Liv let go of the rifle and unfurled her lariat loop, swung it over her head, and tossed it over Bucky.

"Slide it under your arm and grab the rope!" she yelled down to him. Bucky let one hand go long enough to do as she said and ended up completely losing his grip with the other hand.

Liv dug her heels into the rivets on the roof to brace herself as all of Bucky's weight threatened to drag her down. Empowered by an adrenaline rush, she put one hand in front of the other and began to pull him up.

Bucky tried to help by grasping what he could on the side of the train car to make it easier for her. Steve held his breath until he saw Bucky reach the top.

Liv hauled Bucky up and wrapped her arms around him tightly, squeezing hard.

"Don't ever do that again!" she breathed, capturing his face between her hands.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a nervous laugh.

She gave him a quick kiss and then let him go.

"We better help Steve," she said, crouching down and carefully treading toward the engine, Bucky at her heels.

They heard a commotion from engine room and smiled at each other, knowing Steve had obviously cornered Dr. Zola.

* * *

"How did you get this scar?" Bucky asked Liv, caressing the light pink raised flesh on her abdomen as they lay partially under the sheets in his bed.

While the rest of the squad was out celebrating a mission accomplished, they had opted to head back to the apartment Bucky shared with Steve to privately celebrate the fact he hadn't fallen from the train and died.

"My horse Rowdy gave it to me," she said, smiling at the thought. Bucky arched an eyebrow.

Liv traced the scar as she spoke. "I was out riding with my brother one day, searching for strays, when Rowdy got spooked by a rattler. He reared up so suddenly I didn't have time to react and he bucked me off. Because he was nervous, he was flailing around and kicked me right in the stomach before my brother could grab his reins."

Bucky looked at her horrified.

"Doc told my father I would recover just fine with a little bed rest," she said. "But then he added that I would never be able to have children."

Bucky laid a hand over the spot and Liv covered his hand with hers.

"My father was livid and promptly marched out to the barn and shot at Rowdy. Fortunately his aim is terrible, so he missed. My brother, however, did not," Liv said, sadness creeping into her voice. "Rowdy didn't mean to harm me. He was the best horse I ever had. Raised him from a colt."

"I'm sorry," Bucky softly said. Liv shook her head.

"Don't be. That's when I focused on my shooting and roping skills," she said with a heartbreaking smile. "I knew there wouldn't be much of a life for me outside of my father's ranch since I wouldn't be able to get pregnant and provide babies to my future husband."

"But think about it this way. I wouldn't be here with you if that hadn't happened," Liv added, skimming a hand up his left arm. Her fingers came to a rest on a faint crescent-shaped scar on his shoulder.

"Your turn. How did you get this scar?" she asked.

Bucky actually blushed—she had never seen him do that before—and laid down on his back.

"C'mon. I told you mine, you have to tell me yours," she prodded.

"I don't want you to think less of me," he said, avoiding her gaze. "Or Steve."

"There is nothing you can say that would cause that," Liv said, leaning over him.

"Don't be too sure about that," Bucky ruefully replied.

"James Buchanan Barnes, I demand you tell me," Liv playfully ordered, lightly punching him the other shoulder.

He finally met her eyes.

"You know how Steve had never been with a woman before ... well …," he said, referring to Liv's tension-relieving technique in the field.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I hated to see him hurting because no woman would pay attention to him, so," Bucky said, hesitating, "I helped him out on occasion."

Unphased, Liv nodded, as if to say, go on.

"One time I got a little rougher than usual, and he bit hard down on my shoulder when he came, enough to draw blood," Bucky said, absently touching the scar, before snapping out of his reverie.

"We haven't been together in a long time and he's the only fella I've ever been with," he rushed to explain. "Me and Stevie … He's like my brother. I only wanted to help him out. … I like dames."

Liv put a finger to his lips to hush him.

"Bucky, you don't have to justify yourself to me. I understand. You and Steve have a bond. Me and Peggy don't have any intention of coming between you two and your friendship," she said.

Bucky stared at her, surprised at her complete lack of condemnation. He had never breathed his and Steve's secret to anyone for fear of retaliation, being locked up, or even killed.

"Marry me," he said. Liv looked at him in shock.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"Marry me. There is no one I'd rather spend my life with than you," Bucky replied. "We can get hitched when we get back to the states."

Liv pulled away from him and shook her head.

"Bucky, I love you, but I would wither and die if I lived in New York. Texas is my home. It has wide open spaces and my horses," she said, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Then we will live upstate. I will get us a farm and you can bring your horses," Bucky said, sitting up and facing her. "We can go back to Texas anytime you want to visit your family. I love you, Liv. Say yes."

"Bucky," she pleaded as he gathered her to himself.

They both froze when they heard the front door open and Steve and Peggy's voices.

Liv leapt off the bed and dressed in record time. Bucky followed in similar fashion and they both met Steve and Peggy in the living room, trying to be casual but looking guilty as sin.

"Don't even try to pretend that you weren't …," Peggy scolded Liv, waving her hand toward the bedroom. Liv tried to keep a straight face. "You two are not fooling anyone!"

Bucky grinned and gave Liv a told-you-so look. Steve hid his chuckle behind a discreet cough.


	7. Flying High

"Schmidt's working with powers beyond our capabilities," Howard told everyone sitting at the war room table. "He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire eastern seaboard in an hour."

All the Howling Commandos listened as Col Phillips described the final Hydra base being underground in the Alps.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Morita asked. "It's not like we can knock on the front door."

"Why not?" Steve asked and all heads swiveled toward him. "That's exactly what we're going to do."

* * *

Liv and Bucky crashed through the secret lair's windows with Falsworth, their guns drawn. They started firing while Falsworth tossed Steve his shield.

While Steve chased after Schmidt, Liv and Bucky made their way, back to back, toward the plane pad in hopes they could get there quick enough to disable the bombs.

Their path blocked by an army of Hydra soldiers, Bucky pushed Liv against the wall to hide them while he tried to come up with a plan. Liv grabbed his jacket.

"Pick off the two closest to us and let's steal their uniforms. What better way to walk through the crowd and get on the plane than dressed as one of them?" she whispered.

"And that's why I love you," Bucky said with a smirk. "You're the smartest gal I've ever met." Liv rolled her eyes but smiled.

The deed done, they quickly donned the Hydra uniforms and slowly moved toward the plane so as to not draw attention to themselves.

They had barely made it up the plane's stairs when gunfire erupted.

"Hide!" Bucky hissed, pulling Liv down with him behind some crates.

They peeked over the crates to see Schmidt board and head for the cockpit.

* * *

As the plane barreled down the runway and lifted off, Bucky glanced at Liv as his mind whirled about what to do next. He pulled off his helmet and peeled off the uniform; she did the same.

He motioned for her to follow him and they stealthily inched toward the bombs when they suddenly saw Steve appear on the catwalk. Both were relieved to see him.

Steve locked eyes with Bucky and pointed at the bomb labeled New York. Bucky nodded and headed straight for it when several Hydra pilots ran into the bay. Liv immediately raised her pistol as Steve battled with his shield, deflecting knife swipes.

Bucky disabled the New York bomb while Liv worked to switch off the others.

"I'm going after Schmidt," Steve yelled to them and they waved him on.

Moments later the plane took a nose dive. Liv and Bucky tumbled and tried to find purchase as the plane dropped altitude.

When the plane leveled out, Bucky hurried to Liv, grabbed her hand to help her up, and they rushed toward the cockpit.

They got there in time to witness a bright flash of light and Schmidt's disappearance.

Steve took the pilot seat and radioed Peggy. Bucky and Liv stood behind him.

"There's not going to be a safe landing. But I can try to force it down," Steve explained. "I gotta put her in the water."

Tears welling in her eyes, Liv squeezed Bucky's hand as Steve told Peggy this was his choice.

Liv knew they were going to die and she'd never see her cousin again. She'd never be able to say yes and marry Bucky. She would never ride a horse again. She bit her lip to keep from sobbing.

Steve aimed the plane for the ice as he promised Peggy he would have the band play something slow.

Bucky pulled Liv to him in a tight embrace right before the plane made impact and they all blacked out.

* * *

Liv opened her eyes and blinked at the sunlight coming through the window.

 _Am I dead?_ she wondered.

She realized she was laying in a bed, dressed in a nightgown. She lifted her hands and looked at them before turning her head to see she was in a hospital ward.

Steve was in the next bed over, asleep.

 _We made it_ , she told herself, faintly smiling as she laid back on the pillow. _We didn't die in a plane crash. We … wait, where's Bucky?_

"Where's Bucky?" she frantically asked, her voice rusty. She struggled to sit up, her limbs feeling like jelly. She wrestled with the sheets, pushing them off and swinging her legs over the side.

"Steve," she tried to say a little more loudly.

"Hmmm," he sleepily murmured, rolling onto his side.

"Steve," she said again, forcing her legs to work so she could get out of bed.

He cracked open an eye and glanced at her.

"Where's Bucky?" Liv hoarsely asked.

His brain finally awake, Steve sat up and looked around.

"I dunno know. Where are we?" he said, noticing the rest of the room was eerily empty, devoid of sound.

Liv managed to stand, ignoring the fact she was barefoot, and she shuffled (more like stumbled) toward what looked like an entry point. Steve came alongside her, sliding an arm around her waist to help keep her upright.

Panic began to rise in Liv's chest when she spotted Bucky's jacket hanging over a chair near the door. It was splattered with blood. Her gasp startled Steve, who halted and followed her gaze.

She moved out of the Steve's grasp, gingerly lifting the jacket off the chair. She buried her face in it and crumpled to the ground.

"Bucky!" she screamed.

 _ **A/N: In case you're wondering how Liv survived the plane crash, she has a little bit of super soldier serum flowing through her bloodstream. How, you might ask? As with any "disease" you can get a "virus" through needles or sexual transmission. Since she slept with both Steve and Bucky, she was "infected" by both, giving her immune system a bit of a boost. Remember, this is science fiction :) One more chapter to go ... be kind enough to leave a review, would ya? Any ideas for a sequel are welcome too.**_


	8. While You Were Sleeping

The door swung open to reveal two nurses.

Steve protectively stood in front of Liv, who was still clutching Bucky's jacket.

"Captain Rogers," the redheaded one said. "We heard a scream. Are you alright?"

The blond one noticed Liv curled up on the floor.

"Miss Yardley, you shouldn't be out of bed," she said, advancing when Steve held out his hand to stop her.

"Don't come any closer until you tell us what's going on," he warned. "Where are we and what happened to Bucky?"

"You're in the hospital, recovering from the plane crash. Sergeant Barnes is in surgery," the redhead said.

Steve narrowed his eyes. He could tell the woman was lying, but he couldn't tell about which part. Liv sniffled. Steve bent down and gently brought her to her feet. She leaned against him.

"Where are we really?" Steve asked.

That's when a tall black man with an eye patch walked in.

"You're in New York City. We pulled you, Miss Yardley, and Sergeant Barnes from the Arctic," Shield Director Nick Fury told them.

Steve skeptically looked at him.

"Cap, you three have been asleep for nearly 70 years," Fury added. "It's 2012."

As Steve tried to process that information, Liv gripped his arm and struggled to stand up straight.

"Where is Bucky? I want to see him!" Liv demanded.

"His left arm was badly mangled from the accident and we had to remove it. He's in recovery," Fury replied. "When he wakes, we will ask him to decide if he wants to leave the stump or have a prosthetic arm."

"I want to see him. Please?" Liv pleaded.

Fury gave the blond nurse a nod. She started to reach for Liv to assist her, but Liv clung to Steve.

"We'll go together," Steve kindly told the nurse.

"Perhaps you'd like something a little more comfortable to wear before you go?" she asked, appraising Liv's nightgown.

Liv glanced down and slightly nodded, noticing for the first time she was a little cold.

"Captain Rogers, would you mind stepping out for a moment with Director Fury?" the blond nurse asked. Steve gently brushed back Liv's hair and assured her he'd be waiting for her on the other side of the door.

He, Fury, and the redhead disappeared behind the door. Liv sat in the chair where she had discovered Bucky's jacket, which was still in her hands.

The blonde rummaged through a dresser drawer in the room and pulled out a T-shirt and sleep pants.

"Do you have enough strength to put these on or shall I help you?" the blonde asked.

Liv swallowed her pride and allowed the woman to assist in dressing her. The clothes were incredibly soft, and even though she hadn't fully digested the fact she was now alive in another century, Liv decided she could definitely appreciate the changes in attire.

"I have some slippers to cover your feet if you'd like," the blonde said. Liv gratefully nodded and murmured thank you.

The blonde opened the door and motioned to Steve that he could come in. He slid an arm around Liv's waist and smiled at her.

They walked down the long hallway, past several agents who curiously stared.

The redhead pushed open a door and there lay Bucky, unconscious, his left arm stump bandaged. Liv let out a whimper at the sight.

* * *

Bucky woke to find Liv asleep and hunched over his bedside, her head resting on his left thigh.

He started to reach for her when he realized he only had one arm.

"Hey, dollface," he said, running his lone hand across her cheek.

Steve stirred in the other chair in the room and smiled at his best friend.

"Hey, pal. How you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I was in a plane crash," Bucky joked.

Liv lifted her head, and he thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, her hair all mussed and her doe-eyed expression.

"Hi," she softly said, reaching out and touching his scruffy jaw with her fingertips.

"Hi yourself," he replied, leaning into her hand.

They stared at each other for a moment before Steve cleared his throat and leaned forward in his chair.

"We have something to tell you," he said, causing Bucky to look at him.

"You're not going to tell me that you and Peggy broke up and you're going to steal Liv from me because I only have one arm now, are you?" Bucky said with a smirk. Liv frowned at his self-deprecation.

Steve winced at the mention of Peggy's name. Fury had told him while they were waiting on Liv that Peggy was still alive, but she was of course in her 90s and in ill health. It had taken all he had not to break down in front of the director.

Bucky noticed the pain on his friend's face and struggled to sit up. Liv stood and adjusted the pillow behind him.

"What happened?" Bucky asked, glancing from Steve to Liv.

"We survived the plane crash, but it's not the 1940s anymore," Liv gently said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bucky asked, shifting his gaze to Steve.

"It means we've been encased in ice for nearly 70 years. Everything and everyone we knew is gone," Steve sadly replied, "except for who is this room." He left out the part about Peggy as he hadn't even mentioned that to Liv.

Bucky seemed shell-shocked and speechless, a rarity for him. They all were silent for a few minutes.

Liv climbed onto Bucky's hospital bed and situated herself so she was perched next to him. He scooted over to give her room, still staring at Steve.

"So what happens now?" Bucky asked.

Steve ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in the chair.

"I honestly have no idea," he said, shrugging.

* * *

"Not exactly wide open spaces," Liv complained to Bucky as they hauled their new suitcases filled with new modern clothes across the threshold of the cabin. Steve lifted his own new suitcase from the truck bed after unsecuring his motorcycle and setting it on the ground near the porch.

"Hey, at least I got you out of the city, sweetheart," Bucky replied as they wandered through the rustic living room.

Liv had to admit he indeed had saved her from going crazy. The first few days after they were "defrosted" and were allowed to explore the current version of New York City, she felt like a caged animal with all the concrete and city lights. The hustle and bustle and the downright rudeness of folks made her temporarily wish she _had_ died.

Feeling overwhelmed himself, Steve had talked to Fury and requested they be allowed to leave and go someplace quiet where they could mull over this new reality.

Fury had given them directions to this secluded safe house, located off the beaten path, tucked on a mountainside, surrounded by miles and miles of trees.

Liv followed Bucky into one of the two bedrooms, where he promptly tossed his suitcase in the corner and then fell onto the dusty mattress with his arms splayed out. He grinned at Liv from under his ballcap and she shook her head, setting her suitcase near his before climbing onto the bed and nestling to his side.

Bucky had decided to take the prosthetic arm, which looked much like a real one, but somewhat self-conscious, he took to wearing long-sleeved shirts whereas Steve had adapted to wearing T-shirts under his leather jacket.

"I'm guessing this will be your bedroom?" Steve asked, leaning in the doorway with a raised eyebrow and faint smile.

Liv sat up, bracing her hands behind her, and grinned. Bucky pulled off his ballcap and threw it at Steve's chest. Steve caught it.

"Yeah, not enough space for the three of us, so go find your own, pal," Bucky kidded. Steve rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He tossed the ballcap back at Bucky—it landing on his lap—before wandering to the next room.

"He misses Peggy," Liv softly said, glancing down at Bucky.

"I know," Bucky said, fiddling with the ballcap. "It doesn't hardly seem fair, does it."

Liv gave him a sad smile. She missed her cousin immensely and would give anything to talk to her one more time.

They said nothing for a while, lost in old memories, when Liv spoke up.

"With everything going on, I forgot to tell you that my answer is yes," she said, running a finger down his prosthetic arm.

Bucky gazed at her perplexed.

"Come find me, Soldier, when you remember what the question was," Liv wryly told him, bounding off the bed and exiting the room.

Bucky laid there a moment, wracking his brain, when it suddenly dawned on him. He let out a howl and leapt off the mattress in search of Liv.

FIN


	9. Sequel

Pop over to Roped to the Past for more about Liv, Bucky, and Steve in modern day New York.


End file.
